


Cigarette and Sunflower

by ympromise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ympromise/pseuds/ympromise
Summary: /Darling, all of my wrongs, they lead me right to meWrapped in your arms, I swear I'd dieFor your love, your love, I'm a better, better man/
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kagehina Fics





	Cigarette and Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a small part from my first ever socmed au on twitter but you don't need to read it first, you guys can read this solo. enjoy!

Shouyo wakes up with a light feeling, _he feels great_. Of course he’s also nervous about the finals but he feels something good is about to happen today. He saw Kageyama’s message saying that they’re going to watch the game later with his friends. Shouyo suddenly feel like his about to puke, it’s too early for him to get so nervous, he needs to collect himself. After 5 minutes of internalizing, he ran to the shower and starts his daily routine.

This isn’t the first time Shouyo got in the gym first, he’s too early to arrive, and he knows it because he hasn’t seen the tall, blonde with glasses guy and his cute and endearing boyfriend. Yes, it’s Kei and Tadashi. Later on he heard some footsteps arriving in the gym and exactly when he turns around, he saw his two best friends and their captain. Behind their captain, there’s Suga-san who’s still sleepy and keeps on bumping his head on their captain’s shoulder. As the gym gets flooded with players for this final, Shouyo runs towards his team and they started stretching.

Their game is about to start and Shouyo just got back from the comfort room, he’s done internalizing and keeping his shits together. He already saw Kageyama, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, Kindaichi and Kunimi sitting together at their right side of the gym; they are located in the middle row section. Kageyama went to him earlier and gave him a good luck hug and a kiss on the forehead, of course he’s blushing after that move, but Kageyama’s touch and smell helps him to be calm. And of course his team mates teases him as always but he already got used to it.

The game ended after 3 sets, and of course, they won. Shouyo’s team won the finals and they’re all still shocked as they keep on repeating the scene in front of them, the ball hit the floor as Shouyo spike it at his highest peak point, set by none other than his Sugawara senpai. The gym gets louder as the whistle blows, they finally won the finals! He can’t believe they just won it! All of his team mates rush together at the center of court and they jump and hug each other with some tears rolling on their checks. They are all exhausted from the game, their sweats are dribbling from their foreheads to the floor, and they feel like they’re on a cloud nine. _It feels surreal_. After they calm down, the awarding ceremony happens so fast just like a blink of an eye, and suddenly, Shouyo felt his nerves being shaken with this uncomfortable feeling. A feeling like there’s something going to happen, but he can’t think of anything.

Kageyama’s feeling uneasy, no; _scratch that_ , HE’S FUCKING NERVOUS! He hasn’t felt this kind of nervousness ever since that day when Hoshiumi said he knocked up some girl, and it turns out that it’s just Hoshiumi’s prank oh him. He hasn’t felt this nervous feeling even if Oikawa-san tends to forget where he put Kageyama’s wallet when they’re out eating together. He never felt this kind of strong nervousness ever in his life before, and now, he’s feeling it all.

As Kageyama went to the outside of the gym where he will meet with Shouyo and his team mates, Kageyama feel like the world is in slow motion, everything happens so fast but this time he feel like he’s walking on a thin cold ice but in a super slow motion. He saw Shouyo being hugged by his team mates and they are all still congratulating each other and mimicking those super moves they made when they’re playing earlier.

_This is it Tobio, be a man, you can do this._

“shouyo”

“kageyama!”

Shouyo hugged him.

“sho, love, I want to show you something”

“What is it?”

_/Find me at a quarter to three, cigarette in my hand  
I'd be at every party, I wouldn't miss a chance  
New friends again and again, gone when the morning comes  
Demons I try to defend, but I couldn't get enough/_

“Remember when the first time we met each other? It is so cliche and sweet and we never expect that things will turn out like this. Before I met you, my life is already a mess. I never thought someone like you would tolerate my habits and my wrong doings.”

Shouyo’s tears are forming in the sides of his eyes, he’s shocked to see Iwaizumi-san playing the guitar and Kindaichi singing at the back of Kageyama, but what’s more shocking for him is that Kageyama starts to reminisce on how they first met each other.

_/Fading away, fading away  
Wake up to someone with nothing to say  
I never change, though I'd never change  
Then you come and change it all/_

“That line really expresses what I feel for you, you suddenly come into my life and change the way I live, you made me realize that there is something that I need to accept, you show me the light when I’m at my darkest point in life, Shouyo.”

Kageyama’s voice is nearing to crack, he’s trying not to cry yet so he can deliver his message to Shouyo clearly.

_/With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man  
With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man  
Darling, all of my wrongs, they lead me right to me  
Wrapped in your arms, I swear I'd die  
For your love, your love, I'm a better, better man/_

This time, Kageyama’s the one who sing that line, there’s no explanation,

There’s no explanation because the lyrics said it all and Shouyo understand it.

_/_ _Thought I'd found the highest of highs_ _  
You came and topped them all  
You shine in the dead of the night  
And I was the first to fall /_

“I still remember the day when I realized that I like you so much, not just because of everything you’ve done for me but because of the way you smile, the way you talk with so much excitement, the smile you showed me after you play volleyball, the fond look in your eyes when I brought you to the sunflower field, all of the little things in you have made me realized that I don’t want to let you go, I will cherish you forever, so…”

_/You're the only one, who could lock this wild heart up in chains  
You're the only love, that can make this bad man better  
You're the only one, who could lock this wild heart up in chains  
You're the only love, that can make this bad man better/_

_/_ _With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_ _  
With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man  
All of my wrongs, they lead me right to me  
Wrapped in your arms, I swear I'd die  
For your love, your love, I'm a better, better man/_

Kageyama sing it with his whole heart, he bends on his one knee and pull the three stalks of sunflower from his back and said

“Hinata Shouyo, would you spend the rest of your life with me, be my boyfriend and my future husband?”

_“‘Love_ _, your love_ _  
I'm a better, better man’ “_

Shouyo sing the last line of the song, he walks to Kageyama and said

“My love, my sunflower, I will love you for the rest of our live, so yes Yama-yama, I want to be your boyfriend and your future husband”

Kageyama hugged Shouyo so tight, they’re both ugly crying but they don’t care, as they only care about the warmth they both feel. Their friends are crying and cheering for them too, Kunimi’s the one ended up crying, Oikawa’s filming them together and Iwaizumi hugged him to his side. Kindaichi’s so happy that his best friend finally has found the love of his life. Shouyo’s team mates are also cheering for them and whistling, Kei and Tadashi are both very happy for their best friend, he finally now have something _/someone/_ more important for him besides volleyball and sunflowers.

They are all happy not only because they’ve won, but also, they've witness in their own eyes a not-so-perfect love story that started from cigarettes and sunflower. 

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so i am very sorry for my mistakes hehe. thank you for reading this huhuhu i love you all!!!! you guys can scream at me on twitter @kagehina_boke


End file.
